It Doesn't Matter To Me
by Queen Isa
Summary: 4th CHAP UP! Well this is a kenyako! Angsty! Deals with Miyako and the Kaiser and then Ken, plz read ans review!
1. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I own nothing now lets get on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
He put one gloved hand up to her face and watched her actions. She cringed thinking that he'd hit her again. "Ssshhhh.. I won't hurt you." she looked into her eyes seeing that what he said was true. He wouldn't hurt her. Suddenly they found themselves moving closer. and closer until . they kissed. In that kiss was all the passion that they had felt for each other in the months that they had known each other, the Digidestined (old and n and The Emperor. There was a fiery passion that they both felt for each other that could not be denied. It seemed as if the whole world has dissolved and only they were the ones in it, they forgot that they were Digidestined and Emperor, they forgot that they were at his base with her friends' about to come in and above all they forgot that they were enemies. All they remembered was that they were together and that was all that mattered. "I -" he began to say his hand still on caressing her cheek, looking deep into her eyes with a look of, "Is that love?" she thought. Suddenly the door to the chamber that they were in opened and in stormed in the rest of her fellow Digidestined with their digimon. "YOLEI!" Kari screamed. "No one hurts Yolei!" said Davis, and much to Yolei's surprise then anyone else's grabbed her away from the Emperor and socked him one. Kari grabbed Yolei and along with TK dragged her towards the exit as it was plain that the Emperor not going to stop them. Yolei was able to say one last thing to the Emperor before she was dragged away : "I'm sorry." Yolei looked one last time into his eyes and within them was the same message: "I'm sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
" I don't know why you're so sad Yolei, he's evil after all." Sora said as she and the rest of the Digidestined sat at the Kamiya's house to discuss what had happened. Yolei turned away from the window where she had looking out of and sighed. Kari curious maybe about why Yolei was so depressed as apposed to be happy when they rescued her asked "Yolei, did anything happen back there with the Digimon Emperor.?" "No! Why would there be?! Ken's evil!" she knew that she had to stay angry or else she would shame herself and to be honest she didn't know how she felt towards the incident. But it tore her heart to say it. She knew that Ken really deep down wasn't evil that he'd just at one stage of his life had taken a wrong turn and it was up to her to get him around. She stormed out of the apartment. Leaving the others in shock. "She called him Ken" thought Kari. "Something must have happened, and if I don't know yolei better I would say that she was in love with him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please TELL Me when you click that spiffy lil' button we authors all love, the REVIEW button! Thankies!  
  
~Queen Isa~ PS. Tell me what you think might,can will or could happen! I.e I would like some suggestions pls! 


	2. The Real World

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Blondie: I'm doin' another chap for you!!! And ASAP I'll email to tell you that its done k? Keep those kool reviews comin'! Thanx so much!  
  
Kou Da Cutie: Nooo! Not Mrs Kamiyas Tuna Surprise!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Runs well thanx for the review!!! : D  
  
Fordina: Thank you so much!!! : D I love you fics! Its an honour for you to be readin' mine Thanx!!! : D  
  
Sylver Elf: Thanx! And I'll keep that idea in mind! Thanx you come again!: )  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yolei wait!" Davis ran after Yolei much to the surprise of the others. He found her leaning on the wall in a heap beside the front door of their friends' apartment. "Yolei, what's wrong?" he said looking concerned he reached for her hand but she shook it off, after feelings Ken's touch nothing compared. "And . why'd you call him Ken?" he asked tentatively as Yolei was able to blow her top at any given moment given enough provocation. "Go away Davis!" he backed off a few steps as he was weary of her but he tried again. (AN:Come on ya gotta give him credit! just a little bit.) "Why are you crying Yolei?" "God! She was so beautiful! But" he thought "Why is she crying? He better not have hurt her or I'll kill him!" "Go away Davis" the object of his affection repeated yet more forcefully. (AN: AAHHH! I've turned it - it into a DAIYAKO!!! Please don't kill! I didn't mean too. it was for the sake of the plot!) "Nope nothin' doin'! I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" " Fine then I will!" and with that Yolei Inoue stormed away from Davis. "Yolei wait!" he caught up to her grabbed her arm and swung her around. He suddenly kissed her. She stopped moving from the shock but then proceeded struggling as it felt nothing like the kiss Ken and she had shared and she couldn't bear to kiss anyone but him. "How DARE you!" she screamed at Davis, a look of hurt on his face. "How dare you do that!" he was about to reply when she ran off. (AN:She's doin a lot of stormin off ain't she? Careful Odaiba! There may be some serious storms!) "Yolei. I love you!" he yelled after her not knowing if she heard or not. Yet she had. Davis turned and was face to face with ---  
  
Back in the room  
  
"Yolei wait!" Davis ran off. "Well that was certainly . eventful" said Tai surprised. "Kari, where are you going?" he asked his younger sister as she crept towards the door, her eyes widening as she saw and heard the scene of her fellow digidestined unfold. "yolei.. I love you!" Davis said almost to himself but Kari heard him and as he turned to face her his eyes widening and his face paling he knew she had too. "I - er, I have to go."Davis ran off probably to die of embarrasment.  
  
Yolei's Apartment Yolei was now utterly convinced that she loved Ken and was going to find a way for them to be together no matter what. After feeling Davis's kiss she began to ache more and more for Ken. She wanted to feel safe once again in his arms, for in that brief moment was the first time she had felt completely safe since she was a young child and her mother would rock her back and forth after a bad dream. "But how to see him without the others knowing?" then it hit her: her digivice! Of course she could go and see him in the Digital World! So she went to her desk and turned her computer on. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" she yelled and in a flash of blinding light landed in the Digiworld. She landed at the waterfall, quite a distance she knew from the Emperor's base. "Too bad I left Hawkmon back in the Real World." She thought of her digimon partner as she began the long trek to the base.  
  
A Few Hours Later.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Inoue is Yolei home?" Kari asked as she asked her best friends' mother. "No I'm sorry Kari, she's not. " Mrs. Inoue looked confused "I thought she was with you. She left a note, come in and I'll show you." Kari followed the woman into the apartment. "Here." Mrs. Inoue handed her the note. On it said:  
  
Mom, or whoever reads this first:  
  
I'm over at Kari's. Be back before 6.  
  
Yolei  
  
Kari frowned then she had an idea. "May I see Yolei's room for a moment please?" "Sure go ahead but I don't think you'll find her I there, I checked earlier. " Kari walked down the hall into her friend's room and sure enough Yolei was not there. Kari scanned the room and was about to walk out when something caught her eye. "The computer's on and the draw which Yolei keeps her digivice in is open, so that means she must be in the digital world! Of course why didn't I think of that before?"  
  
Davis's apartment. "God, she now must hate me" he thought miserably. "And Kari of all people seeing that." He cringed in emmbarrasment even thinking about it. He flopped on the bed and thought of Veemon. "Hey maybe I could go into the Digiworld and see him. Or maybe I could go and see how Yolei is." And for once Davis did the latter. He got up and went to tell Jun that he was going to go for a walk. "Take you time squirt." She replied. Davis sighed and opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will happened to Yolei in the digiworld? Will Kari go to the digiworld? Will Davis make up with Yolei? And lastly what do the others think? Find out in the next chapter but I'm only putting it up IF you review so REVIEW! Yes I am talking to YOU the reader! Please press the lil' Blue button!And tell me what you think  
  
! Thanx : D  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	3. Courage and Confusion

Disclaimer: I own nothing! On with the show!  
  
AN: All the replies to the reviews will be at the end of the chap! SORRY a million times for the spacings!!! And guys I am SOOOO sorry about the delay!!! But its partly not my fault!!! FFNET has been down!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei in the DigiWorld  
  
"I love Ken don't I..? I mean with him I felt safe as I never have before! But then why did I enjoy Davis's kiss so much? Oh I don't know what to do!" Her brain stopped working suddenly as she spotted the fortress. It was tall dark and gloomy. It was oval shaped and looked a little bit like a turtle shape. (AN: I don't know what it looks like! Could someone PLEASE tell me???) and with its sight came the old hatred flooding back but then anew emotion flooded in - love. She loved him and she hated him. She was his sworn enemy and she was destined to destroy him yet he was her love, her life. How can you destroy the one being that keeps you alive?  
  
With mixed emotions she walked unconsciously to the door. "Well its time to find out who I really love." She brought her hand up to the wrought iron handle and hesitated. "It's now or never." She took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and in one quick clean motion she opened the door and stepped in. She breathed a sigh of relief opened her eyes, and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a long thin stone corridor dimly lit with torches screwed into the walls (AN: You know in those old castles how they've got those torches of flame in the caskets? What are they called?) . Suddenly a green wormlike digimon appeared in front of her this digimon, Yolei later found out was Ken's personal digimon and was called Wormmon .(AN:Wow! Didn't see THAT one coming now did we?^-^.). "Ken has been expecting you" he said. Yolei shuddered, this was WAY too coincidental for her liking How was he to know she would come back to look for him? But then he knew a side of her no-one had ever known and maybe he knew that she would as he had so many fangirls running after him (AN: Ain't that the truth? ^-^ ken-sama deserves all his fangirls tho for being so kawaii!!!) that he must know SOMETHING about girls she thought but she began on the negative maybe he has a girlfriend and is trying to get into our circle to destroy us. She was scared she admitted for what was she going to do if he attacked? She was weaker then him and she couldn't run and she didn't even have Hawkmon for Christs's sake! This is hopeless absolutely hopeless! WHY did I think I could change him? He's evil and always will be, no matter how much I don't want him to be.  
  
All these thoughts were running through her head confusing her more and more until all she wanted to do was lie down and cry herself to sleep to be rid of these confusing feelings even for a while and yet she knew she would never be rid of then, not even in her dreams.  
  
She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she did not know she had come to stand behind Ken's chair. (AN: You know the one! Next to all the TV screens!^-^)  
  
"Yolei." he said grabbing her attention in an instant. "Oh sorry" she blushed knowing he could read her like a book.  
  
"I love you. And I won't hurt you." "Will you come to our side then?" he looked away as I knew he would. "I will promise you that I will not hurt you or your ... closer destined." I nodded knowing that that was all I would get out of him for now. "Yolei.. " "Yes?" "I love you, remember that. Always." And with that he kissed her. Suddenly she broke away, tears steaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I have to go..."  
  
"YOLEI!" he yelled running after her but she was too fast. She ran out of thee fortress (AN Don't ask How she found her way out.. she just did) and kept on running until she had reached the woods.  
  
Davis and Kari in the Real World..  
  
Kari rounded the corner wondering where Yolei was. "Why did she run off?" she said thinking of what she had seen earlier today between her fellow digidestined. "Maybe she does like the Emperor." She was so much envolved in her thoughts that she did not see who she banged into at the corner. She looked up. "Davis?" "Er. Kari. what a surprise to see you here." he said with sudden embarrasment. "Davis" she said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?" "Erm. I'm looking for Yolei." "Oh. Like me, well she's not home but I have an idea where she might be." "Where?" But Kari didn't answer so he only had the choice to either a) foolow her or b) go home and mope so Davis always the action one naturally followed her. He followed Kari to her apartment where they met Tai and Sora. "Hey Tai, Hey Sora." She said as she entered the living room. '"Hey sis." Said Tai. Then saw Davis and knowing his sisters' opinion of the boy quickly asked. "What are you doing?" In a tone which to Davis meant : You-stay-away-from-my-sister-or-else-you-will-never-see-the-light-of-day- again. "Well Yolei's gone missing and I think she might be in the Digi-World so we're going there to check. " With that Kari Kamiya opened the port to the digi-world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ok guys im reeeeeeeeeeeally sorry about the delay!!!! I've been having a really busty life lately then I lost the doc. Then Word wouldn't work.. and it goes on.. Hope you like! And sorry about all the stuff-ups!  
  
~Queen Isa! 


	4. The Question

"Kari, how do you know where she is??" Davis whined. "Because I know Yolei." She answered wishing she had brought Gatomon to shut Davis up. He had been whining for the last hour. The two were walking steadily to Ken's base.  
  
"How do we get in?" Davis asked Kari as they stood at the base's entrance. Suddenly a door opened for them. "That's weird. like it had been expecting us." Kari whispered. "Well come on! Let's go save Yolei!!!" Davis bounded forward with Kari at his heels.  
  
"I've been expecting you." A voice reverberated around the chamber the two digidestined were in. They looked around wildly. "over here. " The voice echoed around the chamber confusing them even more. "Answer me one question, then I may let you go." The digidestined finally spotted the Emperor. "Depending on what?" the two destined asked. "Wether or not your answer pleases me." He smiled coldy. "Well, what's the question?!" Davis yelled. "Are you close to Yolei?" There was silence.  
  
The two digidestined didn't know how to answer.  
  
Guys, I'm sorry the next update took soooooo long, but life caught up with me, an to tell the truth, I kinda lost the plot for the fic. If you guys have anysuggestions please put them in a review. By the way, I need you guys to answer Ken's question. Whose closer to Yolei, Davis or Kari? Thanks for being so patient!! _Queen Isa~ 


End file.
